Alice Cullen
by MaryanaCarrasco
Summary: La madre de Alice Brandon cree que está loca porque ve el futuro y la manda a un loquero. Al pasar el tiempo el psicólogo le toma cariño a Alice como a una hija, lo que no sabe Alice es que es un vampiro. Después un vampiro la comienza a seguir para matarla, eso lleva al psicólogo a tomar una decisión por Alice. Convertirla en vampiro.


Subí las escaleras después de la discusión típica con mi madre, repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro, yo estaba en medio de esa oscuridad. Cuando volví de esa oscuridad estaba tirada en el suelo de la primera planta de mi casa, mi madre gritaba a mi lado y me miraba con gran enojo en sus ojos.

- ¡Alice, niña paráte del suelo! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¿Esperas que te ayude? ¡Estás loca, no te ayudaría, eres una extraña! ¡Imagínate que dira la gente cuando se entere que mi hija es una loca! ¡Me sacarían de todos los clubs en los que estoy! ¡A tu padre lo sacarían de su trabajo! - me volvió a mirar con enojo. - ¡SUBE A TU HABITACIÓN Y NADA DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS JUEGOS PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN!

- No estoy loca - dije mientras me levantaba del suelo sin mirar a mi madre.

- ¿Entonces eres bruja? Eso es peor.

- ¡Madre tampoco soy bruja! - grite.

- ¡Entonces dime porque solo tu puedes ver lo que va a pasar! - grito alzando los brazos encima de su cabeza.

- ¡No lo se! ¡Tú eres la madre, tú dímelo! - grite enojada. Mi padre entro por la puerta junto con mi hermana Cinthya.

- Por Dios, ¿no pueden estar un solo día sin pelear? - ambas nos quedamos calladas - Alice ve a tu habitación. Me quede parada en donde estaba negando con mi cabeza. Abrí la boca para decir algo y mi hermana hablo fuerte.

- Alice, vamos, no tiene caso pelear. - Cinthya tomo mi brazo y me encamino hacia nuestra habitación que estaba en el segundo piso, no dije nada y la seguí sin nada. Ella tenía razón, no tenía caso pelear con ella. - ¡Alice! ¿porque discutes con ella? Sabes que solo van en círculos con sus discusiones.

- Lo sé ¡pero ya me tiene harta con su sociedad y que sus amigos dirán! ¡Cinthya, no estoy loca! ¡Y tampoco bruja! Solo no se lo que me pasa... - Cinthya nego con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro de golpe, volvió a hacerlo tres veces mas.

- Solo logras que se enoje.

Me tire en la cama y solo escuchaba a mi hermana dar su típico discurso de "somos una familia y debemos de permanecer unidos no importa que" y comencé a quedarme dormida, sabía que estaba dormida por que había visto mi "visión" una y otra vez. Yo en un lugar oscuro y sola. Yo en un lugar oscuro y sola. Yo en un lugar oscuro y sola. YO EN UN LUGAR OSCURO Y SOLA. Se repetía una y otra vez.

Desperte asustada y sudando, mire por la ventana de mi habitación, ya había oscurecido, estaba totalmente sola en esa habitación. Baje lentamente las escaleras asustada, siempre que me quedaba dormida Cinthya se quedaba conmigo. Se escuchaba un sollozo y camine lentamente hacia donde provenía el sollozo. La persona que sollozaba se levanto y me abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Cinthya, que pasa? - la mire asustada y le regrese el abrazo.

- Alice, hay problemas. - ¿Problemas? ¿Mi hermana de de catorce años preocupándose por problemas?

- ¿Cual es el problema?

_Todo estaba oscuro. Yo en un lugar blanco, tenia una camiseta de fuerza, estaba gritando de dolor._

- ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Qué has visto? - me miro a los ojos, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Esa maldita me iba a mandar a un loquero. - ¡Alice! ¿Qué has visto?

- Estaba en una habitación blanca gritando de dolor - no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos y escurrieran por mis mejillas.

- ¿Escuchas ahora eso? Ve por ella, es la de cabello corto y negro. - Le dijo mi madre a un hombre que vestía de blanco y tenía una camiseta de fuerza, mi padre estaba detrás del hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No me moví, algo dentro de mi lo impedía, no grite, sabía que era inútil. El señor me puso la camiseta de fuerza y me metió a la camioneta, mis padres nos miraban, mi madre sonriendo, mi padre limpiando sus lágrimas y Cinthya gritaba con enojo. Las lágrimas salieron mas rápido por mis ojos, quería limpiarlas pero no podía.

- Papá, no dejes que me lleven. - dije en un susurro - No estoy loca.

- Lo siento, no... no puedo. - dijo rompiendo en llanto.

- ¡Alice! ¡Te iré a ver todos los días o cuando pueda! ¡No te dejare sola en esto! - la puerta se cerro dejándome en la penumbra, escuche como arrancaba la camioneta.


End file.
